


Орел или решка?

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), superstition



Series: Midi, G-PG13 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две стороны одной монеты. Плюс психические сверхспособности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Орел или решка?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call It In The Air](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93311) by c-is-for. 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Орел или решка?"

**Орел**  
  
Может быть, взвесив все за и против, Джареду стоило остаться дома.   
  
Но он пообещал прийти, пообещал еще несколько недель назад, и Крис бы его поймал и прикончил, если бы он не появился. Крис — он такой.  
  
В баре оказалось полно людей, часть — завсегдатаи, часть — фанаты группы, и Джаред подпирал стенку, прихлебывая воду и отчаянно пытаясь не утонуть в болоте заливающих его со всех сторон эмоций. По большей части болото это состояло из возбужденного ожидания, что охуенно взвинчивало его сердечный ритм, но вообще хватало всего: спектр простирался от щенячьего восторга до откровенного раздражения, и он не мог различить ни одно из этих чувств, не говоря уж о том, чтобы указать источник любого из них.  
  
Ему на самом деле не стоило приходить, уж точно не в таком состоянии. Все было слишком новым для него, абсолютно все, и в конце концов он сумеет с этим разобраться, но так или иначе — обрести вдруг эмпатические силы, просто из ниоткуда, через много лет после подросткового возраста, когда проявлялись способности у большинства Сверхов, за день до того, как он должен был пойти на концерт своего друга… ну, это до нелепости не вовремя.  
  
Джаред сделал еще глоток воды, пытаясь сосредоточиться на привычном действии. Не получилось. На самом деле он хотел пива, но уже и так чувствовал себя пьяным от коллективного подпития всех посетителей бара, и добавлять казалось совсем уж плохой идеей.  
  
Возможно, как только группа начнет играть, в эмоциональной ткани бара появится единство и он сможет собраться. Возможно. А до того ему оставалось лишь страдать.  
  
Слава богу, что никого тут не знал. В данный момент он бы не стал полагаться на свою способность поддерживать нормальный разговор.  
  
И конечно, едва Джаред позволил себе почувствовать облегчение от того, что может подпирать стенку в одиночестве и молчании, кто-то отделился от толпы и пристроился рядом с ним.  
  
— Привет, — сказал парень, легко перекрывая общий шум. — Ты здесь из-за концерта?  
  
— Ага, — выдавил Джаред. — Мои друзья.  
  
— Ух ты, серьезно? — глаза случайного собеседника засияли. — Круто, — он протянул руку для того, чтобы Джаред ее пожал. — Я Дастин.  
  
Джаред застыл. Телесный контакт усиливал его способность чтения человека, и ее Джаред еще не научился контролировать. С другой стороны, возможно, если он сосредоточится на одном парне, то сможет хоть чуть-чуть заблокировать остальную часть бара. В любом случае, хуже ему стать уже не могло.  
  
Решив, что терять нечего, он ответил: «Джаред», — и схватил руку Дастина.  
  
Ощущение — будто ему в грудь прилетела огромная балка. Весь эмоциональный ландшафт Дастина немедленно и безвозвратно развернулся перед Джаредом, контурная карта без легенды, но он все равно каким-то образом оказался в состоянии ее прочесть, вынужден был ее прочесть. В трактовке прочитанного ошибки быть не могло — фокусировалось оно по большей части на нем.   
  
Волна предвкушения, небольшое число маленьких спадов и подъемов, приходящих и уходящих, но по большей части — полномасштабная похоть.  
  
Колени Джареда подкосились. Если бы он не опирался на стену, упал бы. Он вырвал руку так быстро, как только позволяла вежливость, и ух ты, хреновое у него воображение, потому что все  _еще как_  могло быть хуже. Теперь он не просто считывал всех посетителей бара, но и остро чувствовал малейшее изменение каждой эмоции Дастина.  
  
И Дастин его хотел.  
  
— А давно ты знаешь группу? — спросил Дастин, и Джаред каким-то образом нашел в себе необходимые силы ответить через дымку вожделения, продолжающую просачиваться в него. Дастин фантастически хорошо скрывал свои желания, краем сознания отметил Джаред; язык его тела практически ничего не выдавал. Он выглядел вполне естественно: пил свое пиво, болтал и лишь иногда кидал распаленный взгляд на тело Джареда. В обычной ситуации Джаред бы точно ничего не заподозрил.  
  
Правда, то, что было обычной ситуацией прежде, больше таковой не являлось. У Джареда теперь новый стандарт обычности, и он ему сильно не нравился.  
  
Он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы просто вести разговор, болтать ни о чем — к счастью для него, для этого требовалось не очень много мыслительной активности. Поток ощущений от толпы и постоянно прилетающее как удар под дых влечение Дастина ошеломляли его и забивали все эмоции. Возможно, его тоже влекло к Дастину, но в тот момент он не мог сказать, были ли чувства его собственными, да и чувствовал ли он что-то вообще. Не знал, где кончался он сам и начинались все остальные.  
  
Группа вышла на сцену недостаточно быстро.  
  
***  
  
В тот же момент, как он вошел в бар, Дженсен понял: в помещении находился еще один пат. Он еще не знает точно, какого именно типа, но скоро узнает.  
  
Он просканировал бар, медленно двигаясь вперед, пока не определил направление — где-то у дальней стены. Определенно, он чувствовал эмпата; телепаты ощущались похоже, но здесь присутствовала еще и дополнительная связь, говорящая о том, что Сверх обладал той же способностью, что и сам Дженсен. А еще он был новичком, что довольно-таки редко для толпы, состоящей из людей старше двадцати одного. Взбаламученный поток бурных эмоций, текущих с парня, горел над ним яркой неоновой вывеской, ясно видимой Дженсену, как только он его распознал.  
  
По пути к нему Дженсен захватил бутылку пива, между делом пофлиртовав с барменом, и открыл канал связи со сбитым с толку новичком. Его попытки взять контроль над эмоциями умиляли — как будто новорожденный олененок, который учился ходить, обреченный на провал, еще нетвердо держащийся на ногах, и Дженсен наслаждался этим даже слишком сильно.  
  
Он осторожно пробрался через толпу, избегая контакта, пока это возможно, и устроился у столика в небольшом отдалении от мятущегося маленького пата. Парень, с которым тот разговаривал, просто излучал желание, и малыш явно не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с этим справиться. Шикарное развлечение. Конечно, через минутку он ему поможет; Дженсен все же не полная скотина. Ну, может, через несколько минут. Очень уж забавно было наблюдать за корчами парня.  
  
***  
  
Джаред сходил с ума.  
  
И это не метафора. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что видит способ снова прийти в себя, он тут же его терял, увлекаемый проникающими в его голову чужими эмоциями, вторгающимися в его личное пространство, смешивающимися с его собственными, и при всем этом ему еще требовалось общаться с Дастином, пытающимся притвориться, будто он совсем не жаждет залезть Джареду в штаны.  
  
Джаред, по крайней мере, оценил, что Дастин вел себя с ним как с человеком, а не как с сексом на ножках, но наверное, причиной тому было лишь место их встречи. В кантри-барах ты скорее в морду получишь, чем подцепишь себе парня.  
  
Джаред всегда комфортно чувствовал себя со своими эмоциями, да и с любыми эмоциями вообще, но сейчас все становилось просто нелепым. Он уже начал сомневаться, сумеет ли продержаться до начала концерта.  
  
Разговаривая с Дастином, он чуть-чуть отошел от стены, потому что нарастающее вокруг волнение на давало спокойно стоять на месте. Он повернулся к Дастину и, фокусируясь на нем, продолжил разговор, хотя и находился в замешательстве от абсолютно точного осознания, что безумно его возбуждал. Но Дастин гасил эффект от остальных людей в помещении, и в конце концов это стоило любой неловкости. Но даже эта стратегия уже начинала давать сбой, когда на его талию скользнула чья-то рука, и послышался низкий голос:  
  
— Эй, вот ты где, — и все как будто отрезало.  
  
Шум бара снова стал самым оглушительным звуком, когда Джаред приспособился к отсутствию в голове гула эмоций, которые раньше занимали все место. Поразительная, благословенная тишина, успокаивающая, как теплый солнечный свет после несмолкающего ливня. Прошло всего два дня, а Джаред уже полностью забыл, как это — не слышать ощущений всех вокруг.  
  
Единственное, что чувствовал в данный момент Джаред, — облегчение.  
  
— Прости, — послышался тот же голос, — я не помешал?  
  
— Нет, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Дастин, и Джаред понятия не имел, что он чувствовал. — Пойду еще пива возьму. Приятно было познакомиться, Джаред.  
  
И исчез в толпе.  
  
— Джаред, да? — уточнил голос, и Джаред осознал, что закинул руку на плечи незнакомца, рефлективно пытаясь держать его поближе к себе. Он принес ему покой; Джаред нуждался в его присутствии.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил он и повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть того, с кем так уютно устроился.  
  
— Я Дженсен, — представился парень, и Джаред, снова оказавшись в одиночестве в своей голове, без сомнения знал, что это его самого влечет к Дженсену.  
  
Учитывая, что Дженсен, похоже, умел каким-то образом контролировать эмоции, то и он это знал, скорее всего. К счастью для достоинства Джареда, незнакомец оказался достаточно любезен, чтобы не показывать вида.  
  
— Спасибо, — неловко ответил Джаред. — Как ты это сделал?  
  
— Могу научить, если хочешь, — предложил Дженсен. — Как давно у тебя проявились способности?  
  
— Вчера, — признался Джаред, и брови Дженсена взлетели вверх.  
  
— И ты пошел в людное место? — недоверчиво уточнил он.  
  
— Я обещал другу, — объяснил Джаред. — Это его концерт, я не хотел его подводить.  
  
— А, — кивнул Дженсен, — ты знаешь Криса.  
  
— И ты тоже? — очевидно, что да; случайный фанат мог знать имена участников группы, но никогда бы не догадался, что именно Крис по отношению к друзьям настолько страшен, что тебе совсем не хотелось с ним ссориться. Не то чтобы он действительно мог бы причинить какой-то вред; просто был вспыльчивым и, ну,  _убедительным_.  
  
— Ага, вместе в колледж ходили. Слушай, по-моему, тебе не стоит пока находиться в толпе. Если хочешь выбраться отсюда, я объясню Крису.  
  
На самом деле Джаред именно этого и хотел больше всего на свете.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он, собираясь отстраниться от Дженсена.  
  
— Я имел в виду, — продолжил Дженсен, усиливая свою хватку на его талии, — если хочешь выбраться отсюда  _со мной_.  
  
***  
  
Ощущение расцветающего в Джареде осознания — прекрасно.  
  
— О, — выдохнул он, глядя на Дженсена своими охуительно красивыми глазами. Дженсену повезло, что малыш-пат оказался десятиметровым гигантом полностью в его вкусе.  
  
И наверное, это уже превышение власти, но очень уж приятно было осознавать, что и он оказался совсем во вкусе Джареда. У Дженсена имелись все основания полагать, что он знает, что Джаред собирается сказать, еще до того, как тот это произнес.  
  
— Ага. Звучит отлично, — к черту предвидение, услышать эти слова на самом деле оказалось необычайно здорово.  
  
— Прекрасно, — расплылся в улыбке Дженсен, и Джаред ответил тем же, и на его щеках показались ямочки. Бог ты мой, этот новичок просто восхитителен, целиком и полностью. Дженсен обречен.  
  
**Решка**  
  
Он понял, что это ошибка, сразу, как только вошел в дом Джареда.  
  
В забитой под завязку квартире люди занимали все свободное пространство от стены до стены, потому что кто же не любил Джареда? Конечно, на его день рождения явился весь мир. Огромная толпа сновала по комнатам, и Дженсен, столкнувшись где-то с десятком гостей на первом же метре пути, в итоге спрятался на кухне, встав спиной к столу и вцепившись в бутылку пива.  
  
Джареда он еще даже не видел.  
  
Он думал, что уже научился с ним справляться, этим жутким и пугающим новым чувством, взорвавшим несколько дней назад его мир, затопив его эмоциями всех вокруг. Эмпатия, в прямом смысле слова, черт побери, — будто со страниц комиксов. Ослепила его, когда он вышел за покупками, и он едва сумел вернуться домой, не тронувшись разумом, с пустыми руками. Несколько дней он жил только на заказной пицце и обогатился знанием, что его курьер — ужасно злобный парень.  
  
Однако вчера он ухитрился дойти до продуктового магазина, справился с вербальным и невербальным взаимодействием с незнакомцами без каких-либо проблем и уже начал учиться блокировать чужие эмоции. Конечно же, получалось у него едва ли идеально, но пропускать вечеринку у Джареда нельзя. Джаред точно расстроится, да и как Дженсен мог объяснить ему истинную причину?  
  
А теперь, уже оказавшись на месте, он не сомневался, что отмазку вполне можно было бы и выдумать. Пусть лучше Джаред сочтет его отговорку неубедительной, чем ощущать теперь всю обрушившуюся на него бесконтрольную человечность. Люди заходили в кухню и выходили, брали напитки, болтали, и все это дезориентировало и тревожило, но зато фон от остальных гостей вечеринки обрушивался на него не так живо — очевидно, что интенсивность восприятия резалась стенами кухни, а с толпой поменьше он еще мог справиться.  
  
Какой-то странный человек поздоровался с ним, то ли на входе, то ли на выходе; голоса давали ему хоть небольшие якори определенности, тут же высвечивая, какая часть окружающей радости или раздражения принадлежала именно им, но большинство оставило его в одиночестве, и это было замечательно. Он уже практически взял себя в руки, когда на кухню ворвался Тайлер.  
  
— Привет, Дженсен! — просиял он. Он схватил пиво из холодильника, и Дженсену пришлось замереть на секунду, чтобы обработать волну чистого наслаждения, хлынувшую на него. Тайлер радовался уж слишком сильно для встречи с человеком, которого едва знал.  
  
— Привет, — осторожно ответил он.  
  
— Чего это ты тут прячешься? — спросил Тайлер, снимая крышку со своей бутылки. Чем дольше Дженсен подвергался влиянию эмоциональной текстуры Тайлера, тем яснее и подробнее ее видел.  
  
Дженсен отделался неопределенным звуком и отмахнулся своей бутылкой, невольно разбирая удовольствие Тайлера на компоненты и добираясь до его причины. Абсолютно ясной теперь причины, навалившейся на него с пугающей интенсивностью, — весьма тревожный опыт.  
  
В целом, Дженсен бы с радостью никогда не узнал, что Тайлер от него без ума.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Тайлер, довольно-таки неплохо интерпретируя ответ Дженсена, — толпа приличная собралась. Я и не знал, что народу столько будет, — он улыбнулся Дженсену и наклонился к столу рядом с ним. — Я немного удивился, не заметив тебя там. В смысле, я подумал, что как-то странно, что лучшего друга Джареда нигде не видно, ага? — он рассмеялся. Голова Дженсена начала болеть. — Но вот он ты.  
  
Тайлер — хороший парень. Хороший. А еще он ужасно хотел забраться к Дженсену в штаны.  
  
Дженсен не знал, чего хотел он сам. Тайлер был  _прямо здесь_ , и да, он довольно-таки симпатичный, ростом почти с Дженсена, с красивыми глазами, короткими темными волосами и шикарной улыбкой. Но Дженсен не сомневался, что раньше его к Тайлеру точно не влекло. Сейчас он просто испытывал приток эмоций от всех вокруг, особенно от самого Тайлера, перекрывающий его собственную эмоциональную стабильность, лишая всяких ориентиров и погружая в глубокую неуверенность.  
  
На кухне в данный момент стояли только они вдвоем, но Дженсену от этого совсем не становилось легче. Он не знал точно, что ответил Тайлеру, но, очевидно, все же что-то ответил, потому что Тайлер продолжил нести какую-то ерунду, но Дженсен оказался совершенно не в состоянии вести хоть сколько-нибудь длительный разговор. Он сейчас либо запрыгнет на Тайлера, либо проломится через заднее крыльцо, и вероятности этих событий совершенно равны. Но в любом случае, момент истины наступит уже очень скоро.  
  
Но прежде чем Дженсен смог сделать что-то безвозвратное, на пороге кухни появился Джаред.  
  
— Дженсен! Вот ты где! — воскликнул он и схватил Дженсена в медвежьи объятия.  
  
Такое ощущение, что вместе с руками Джареда на него опустилось одеяло тишины. Поток влечения и похоти от Тайлера резко оборвался, море эмоций от остальных людей на вечеринке оказалось заблокировано, и Дженсен снова стал самим собой, целиком и полностью независимым в собственных мыслях.  
  
Он вцепился в Джареда, запаниковал, когда тот начал отстраняться, но Джаред лишь сдвинулся так, чтобы повернуться лицом к Тайлеру, не убирая руки с плеч Дженсена.   
  
— Тайлер, слушай, можно я Дженсена на минутку заберу?  
  
— Ага, — с вымученной улыбкой ответил Тайлер. — Конечно.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель. И да, спасибо, что пришел, я очень рад, что тебе удалось выбраться.  
  
Выражение лица Тайлера сменилось на что-то более искреннее. С Джаредом было невозможно долго оставаться расстроенным.  
  
— Конечно. С днем рождения!  
  
— Спасибо. Еще увидимся, да?  
  
— Ага, увидимся.  
  
И Джаред вытащил Дженсена из кухни, провел его через гостиную в коридор, так и не отпуская руки. Их несколько раз останавливали, поздравляя Джареда с днем рождения, и тот любезно отвечал. Большинство людей здоровались также и с Дженсеном, и теперь, когда эмоциональный сумбур прекратился, он осознал, что может снова нормально разговаривать.  
  
У него не находилось слов, чтобы выразить свое облегчение.  
  
В итоге они добрались до комнаты Джареда в конце коридора. Джаред подтолкнул Дженсена вперед, не отнимая руки от его тела, поддерживая физический контакт, и закрыл за ними дверь.  
  
— Джаред, что за нахуй?  
  
— Ты не спятил, если вдруг сомневаешься, — когда они повернулись и встали лицом друг к другу, Джаред сдвинул ладонь с плеча Дженсена, переместив ее теперь на шею.  
  
— Ну, теперь мне легче.  
  
Джаред тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Когда это началось?   
  
— Во вторник.  
  
— Это же всего четыре дня назад, — уставился на него Джаред. — Ты с ума сошел, идти на людную вечеринку так скоро?  
  
— Это  _твоя_  людная вечеринка, тупица, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Будто я мог пропустить твой день рождения.  
  
Джаред просто смотрел на него со своим раздражающе нежным выражением лица, как будто Дженсен был самым любимым болваном Джареда во всем мире, и снова вовлек его в объятия.  
  
— Понятия не имею, чего я такого сделал, — бессмысленно сказал он, затем продолжил: — Слушай, ты идиот, но я рад, что ты здесь.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — искренне ответил Дженсен. — Я уже почти слетел с катушек.  
  
— Ага, я видел, — Джаред отстранился, оставив руки на плечах Дженсена. — Ты не собираешься спросить?  
  
— Давно?  
  
— Где-то в районе полового созревания. Еще больше неловкости для меня-подростка, — он усмехнулся, и Дженсен, представив себе эту картину, не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.  
  
— Чувак, — протянул он, понимающе качая головой.  
  
— Ага. Так что я знаю, что с тобой сейчас происходит, поверь, — из гостиной послышался громкий треск, и Джаред автоматически оглянулся через плечо. — Так, мне лучше бы туда вернуться. Соберись, ладно? Я сейчас уберу руки.  
  
Дженсен подготовился к натиску вечеринки, как только мог, но когда Джаред снял ладони, на него совсем не обрушилось цунами — скорее, море ласково коснулось лодыжек.  
  
— Хм, — приятно удивившись, сказал он, — не так плохо.  
  
— Правда? — похоже, Джаред чувствовал облегчение. — Хорошо. Ладно. Ты не против тут посидеть? В твоем распоряжении телевизор и X-Box, вот тут есть ванная, и… о, а ты поел? Принести чего-нибудь?  
  
— Все нормально, — ответил Дженсен, — я не голоден.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джаред задумчиво осмотрелся по сторонам. — Если хочешь, можешь вздремнуть. Простыни даже чистые, — он чуть-чуть улыбнулся, суховато, и Дженсен подумал, что ох. Возможно, Джаред рассчитывал на секс сегодня ночью.  
  
Вот тебе и секс.  
  
Однако еще до того, как он успел устыдиться, Джаред улыбнулся снова, на этот раз уже по-настоящему, и повторил:  
  
— Я рад, что  _ты_  здесь. Давай я от всех избавлюсь, а потом помогу тебе разобраться с новой ситуацией, ага?  
  
— Можем разобраться когда-нибудь и потом, — ответил Дженсен. — Иди, наслаждайся своей вечеринкой. — Когда Джаред заколебался, Дженсен закатил глаза и похлопал ладонями. — Давай уже, кыш отсюда.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, иду.  
  
Джаред открыл дверь, и на Дженсена накатила новая волна эмоций с вечеринки, но после все снова вернулось в более-менее нормальное состояние.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве в комнате Джареда, Дженсен осознал, что и в самом деле очень устал. Ничего удивительного, учитывая все произошедшее. Так что он выпутался из джинсов и забрался в кровать Джареда в одних трусах и футболке.  
  
Он быстро заснул; сны его оказались весьма причудливыми.  
  
***  
  
Джаред держал слово. Все свое свободное время на этой неделе он помогал Дженсену справиться с новым чувством.  
  
Первым делом они начали работать над блокировкой эмоций, установкой щитов от других людей. Сложно было блокировать Джареда — держать от себя подальше лучшего друга казалось абсолютно нелогичным. Правда, когда они таки вышли, чтобы проверить улучшившиеся способности Дженсена, ему действительно стало удаваться ставить щиты против незнакомцев и даже тех, кого он хоть чуть-чуть знал.  
  
Джаред также помог ему с определением эмоций, что стало причиной худших испытанных им сопливых моментов жизни, но в то же время без этого никак не обойтись. Ему нужно научиться держать в узде собственные эмоции, чтобы его не сметало потоком чужих, если бы его вдруг застали врасплох.  
  
Как только он смог различать собственные, он начал работать над определением эмоций Джареда, потому что, определенно, начинать стоило с кого-то, кому он доверял. Не говоря уж о том, что крайне неэтично сознательно шарить в головах окружающих в поиске нужных эмоций. Однако для этого им пришлось держаться за руки, и Дженсен немного ворчливо спросил:  
  
— Что дальше, земные поклоны вместе бить начнем?  
  
Джаред лишь рассмеялся и положил свои громадные лапы на руки Дженсена.  
  
В первый раз он с трудом осознанно распознал чужие эмоции. Или, быть может, Джаред просто отлично умел скрывать свои чувства, и их сложно было поймать. В любом случае, как бы тяжело ему ни давалось блокировать чувства Джареда, внимательно присматриваться к ним, чтобы научиться их узнавать и понимать, оказалось еще хуже.  
  
Но после некоторой практики он сумел сделать и это. История фактически та же, что и со вкусом воды: пока не попробуешь другую, его и не заметишь — так что когда настроение Джареда менялось, Дженсен все лучше и лучше распознавал его эмоции.  
  
— Как тебе удается сохранять такое спокойствие? — вырвалось у Дженсена в пятницу, когда они сидели на диване рука об руку. — Даже для тебя все это должно казаться самым скучным и унылым занятием на свете. Меня просто с ума это сводит!  
  
— Как я и говорил, — пожал плечами Джаред, — я через все это уже прошел. Я знаю, какой это отстой, и бы отдал все на свете, чтобы меня кто-то мог научить и мне не пришлось барахтаться в одиночку. Если я могу хоть как-то облегчить процесс для тебя — отлично.  
  
При этих словах в эмоциях Джареда Дженсену почудилась какая-то зыбь, которую он опознал как нежность — и улыбнулся, ощутив ее, но она соединялась с чем-то более сильным, скрытым где-то глубже, и когда Дженсен автоматически проследил ее до источника, он резко вскинулся.  
  
— Это не альтруизм, — практически не думая, выпалил он. — Ты меня  _любишь_.  
  
Мелькнул укол нервозности, появился и пропал, и Джаред не стал отпираться. Поразительное самообладание.  
  
— Конечно, люблю, — подтвердил он. — Как и ты меня. Мы же лучшие друзья, помнишь?  
  
Дженсен потряс головой.  
  
— Нет, — возразил он, фокусируясь, убеждаясь в своей правоте, и да, так и есть, ошибки быть не может, — нет, ты  _влюблен_  в меня. Я знаю разницу, Джаред, — он посмотрел Джареду прямо в глаза, и тот не отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ладно, — ответил он, — наверное, мне следовало этого ожидать.  
  
— Ты  _влюблен_  в меня? — Дженсена так ошеломила эта мысль, что он забыл о тактичности. — Ты мне вообще собирался об этом сказать?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Я старался не всматриваться, — объяснил он, — но в сущности, я знал, что ты ко мне чувствуешь. Так что надежд особо я не питал.  
  
Дженсен посидел так с минуту, переваривая открывшуюся ему информацию. Джаред в него влюблен. Помимо начального шока, Дженсен не мог найти в себе никаких негативных эмоций от этой мысли. Джаред был его лучшим другом с колледжа; по сути, стал самым важным человеком в его жизни. Никто не раздражал Дженсена так, как Джаред; никто другой не мог подбодрить его эффективнее. Джаред являлся частью Дженсена в такой степени, в которой никто другой из его друзей не был, и Дженсен думал, что вот так все и должно быть, когда ты находишь лучшего друга, но свои чувства к Джареду никогда не мог назвать простыми. Он даже не уверен, что сам их понимал; как же тогда Джаред мог рассмотреть картину в целом?  
  
— Возможно, ты не все знаешь, — после затянувшейся паузы предположил Дженсен. Джаред наблюдал за ним, не отпуская его руки, слегка нахмурив бровь. — Давай, посмотри сам, — сказал он, потому что черт бы его побрал, если его не разбирало любопытство. А что, если Джаред ошибался? Что, если Дженсен сам чего-то не замечал?  
  
Джаред сильнее сжал ладонь Дженсена, и тот почувствовал, как он концентрируется, принимая приглашение Дженсена пристально рассмотреть его эмоции. Дженсен прочел колебания и что-то другое, теплое, как будто Джаред счел за честь то, что Дженсен впустил его. Учитывая, что всю неделю Джаред был раскрыт перед Дженсеном как книга, Дженсен решил, что ответить взаимностью будет только честно, но искренняя признательность Джареда подняла в Дженсене целую волну эмоций, которые тот и использовал в качестве стартовой площадки.  
  
Джаред просмотрел все испытываемые к нему чувства; проследовав по цепочкам ассоциаций, погрузился в нежность, за которой последовали воспоминания о гневе, и смехе, и ярости, и любви, пока он не добрался до того места, где все это сливалось воедино, пересекаясь с желанием, которое Дженсен похоронил так эффективно, что и сам о нем забыл.   
  
Джаред понял все это тогда же, когда и сам Дженсен; это было просто на лице у него написано.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Дженсен, практически удивившись тому, что не удивился. — Похоже, я тоже в тебя влюблен.  
  
Джаред неуверенно рассмеялся.  
  
— Стоп, вот так все легко? Ты даже не собираешься паниковать или что-нибудь вроде того?  
  
— А зачем? Пустая трата времени, — Дженсен изогнул бровь. — Собираешься мне отказать?  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и забрался на колени Джареду, устраиваясь на них поудобнее; Джаред выдохнул так, будто ему кулак в живот прилетел, глядя на Дженсена широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Тогда заткнись и поцелуй меня, — сказал Дженсен.  
  
Так Джаред и сделал.


End file.
